I Crave You
by Fiilos Tucker
Summary: "¿Qué más da si muero? La vida siempre ha jugado conmigo.  Sólo soy el juguete del destino..."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** SP le pertenece a Trey Parker & Matt Stone

**Título:** I Crave You

**Resumen:** ¿Qué más da si muero? La vida siempre ha jugado conmigo.  
>Sólo soy el juguete del destino...<p>

**Advertencias:** Leve angst, shounen-ai

**Pareja(s):** Straig o Cran o como se diga e.e xD

**Escrito por:** Fiilos Tucker

**Inspirado por:** la cafeína y sal de uvas (el bicarbonato de sodio xD)

**Comentarios:** e_e no me maten por haber hecho ESTO xD es sólo que no  
>podía dormir y gah! los gnomos de la ropa interior me obligaron! ;-;<br>xD ok no ._. en parte es cierto (antes del gah!) Bueno... a ver qué  
>tal...<p>

* * *

><p>Craig vio a la mujer sentada enfrente de él, esperando a que ella empezara a hablar.<p>

Los padres de Craig se habían preocupado por su comportamiento tan inusual. Los últimos días había tratado de suicidarse.

-Dime, ¿has hablado de esto con algún otro psicólogo?- Ella tomó al pelinegro desprevenido.

-No.- Craig no despegaba su vista de sus muñecas. Estaban vendadas y un poco rojizas.

El silencio se hizo presente en el cuarto otra vez. La mujer sólo movía su pluma en pequeños círculos y volvió a hablar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te has sentido así?

-Unas cuantas semanas.

Ella dejó de hacer los círculos y escribió algo en la pequeña libreta naranja que traía.

-¿Algo te molesta?- Ella vio por arriba del marco de sus lentes a Craig.

-No.

-Bien... ¿Sientes la necesidad de lastimar a alguien en especial?

-Sí.- Craig se limitaba a hacer que sus respuestas fueran lo más cortas posibles.

-¿Quién?

-Stanley Marsh- Craig resopló.

-¿Hay algún motivo en especial por el cuál quieras lastimarlo?

-Yo...-Craig bajó la mirada- no lo sé- No quería que ella lo supiera pero no tenía de otra. No lo iban a dejar irse hasta conseguir respuestas por parte de él.

-¿Acaso él te ha hecho algo?

-Sí.

-¿Te lastimó?

-Sí.

-¿Mentalmente?

-Sí.

-¿Físicamente?

-Sí.

-¿Porqué?

Craig dejó que el silencio volviera a inundar el cuarto. **No quería admitirlo.**

-Bien.- Volvió a escribir en su libreta y cruzó la pierna -¿Qué paso? Necesito saber.

-Todo.

La dulzura. La confianza. El placer. La traición. El dolor. La amargura. Las heridas...

-¿A qué te refieres con 'todo'?

-Todo. No tengo forma de describirlo.

_"No quiero describirlo..."_

Ella esperó unos segundos para que él la volviera a ver.

-Cuéntame...- Volvió a hacer anotaciones en su libreta -¿Tú... querías a este chico?

¿Querer? No. **Lo amaba.**

-Sí.

-¿Harías cualquier cosa por él?

-Sí...- Le dolía y mucho.

-Entonces cuéntame, por el amor de Stan.

Craig bajó la mirada. Una lágrima cruzó por su rostro. Él no puede llorar.

**No debe.**

-Craig, no debes enfrascar tus emociones. No es sano.

-Lo sé.

Silencio.

-Voy a preguntarte una vez más—

-Él.

-¿Disculpa?

-Solamente él. Él... me hace sentir...

Ella volvía a escribir cada palabra que él decía.

-Espera... Una persona no puede hacer que quieras suicidarte.

Craig suspiró.

-Él sí.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les parece<strong>**? ¿Debería darme un tiro o continuarlo? ****xD disculpen que no lo hice tan laaaargo como esperaban ._. ****Reviews? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! que bien que les esté gustando :3 aquí el capi 2**

* * *

><p>-Dime Craig, ¿cuándo empezaron las alucinaciones?<p>

Esto se estaba haciendo muy incómodo y predecible.

-Como había dicho antes, hace unas cuantas semanas.

Volvió a anotar algo y se levantó para tomar un vaso de agua que estaba en la mesa atrás de su silla.

-¿Gustas?- Extendió el vaso a Craig, pero él lo rechazó -Dime... ¿alguna vez has ingerido alcohol?

-...-Craig se quedó callado observando sus muñecas. No podía evitarlo. Era algo así como una necesidad.

-Contéstame Craig.- Su tono era más serio. Realmente no se puede joder con estos asuntos.

-No.- Craig se encogió de hombros. y recorre con su vista la habitación.

Parecía una especie de interrogatorio por un asesinato que aún no ha cometido.

Ella se volvió a sentar en la silla que estaba enfrente de Craig, tomó la libreta y volvió a escribir.

-De acuerdo... ¿alguna vez te has drogado?

-...- Craig estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos. No quería hablar.

-Craig...-Tenía que insistirle para poder llegar al fondo del asunto.

-Sí.- Dijo por fin. No le gustaba admitirlo pero era cierto. Las drogas se habían convertido en su único escape de la realidad.

-¿Qué tipo de drogas eran?

-Ninguna que le importe un carajo.- Por fin dejó de ver sus muñecas y cruzó sus brazos.

-Craig,- El tono paso de serio a comprensivo- estoy tratando de ayudarte.

Él suspiró. "¿Ayudarme...?"

-Esto no tiene ningún jodido sentido.

-Estamos tratando de a—

-No necesito su maldita ayuda.-Sus palabras eran frías y cortantes.

Oh, te equivocas querido... La necesitas más que nunca.

-Sí la necesitas.- Cruzó su pierna de nuevo.

-Lo sé.- Craig bajo la cabeza.

-¿Cómo empezó esto?

-¿Qué?- Volvió a levantar la cara, su expresión era de confusión.

-¿Cómo empezó esto? Me refiero a tus intentos de suicidio.

-Dolor.- Otra vez esa pesadez se hizo presente en su pecho. No quería hablar de eso.

-¿De... Stan?

-Sí.

Pero no tenía manera de zafarse de esta.

-No puedes permitir que eso te controle.

-Lo sé, pero pasó.- Se limitó a contestar. Sabía perfectamente que todo lo que le decía era la verdad.

"No puedo permitir que eso me controle..." Repitió en sus pensamientos.

-¿También escuchas voces?- Volvió a retomar la pluma para escribir el comportamiento de Craig.

-A veces.

-¿Qué te dicen?- Esta vez ella estaba algo intrigada.

-Que nadie me quiere. Que sólo soy un estorbo para las demás personas por que no más estoy allí.

-Sólo estás allí, pero no de estorbo.

-Lo sé.

-Pero creo que Stan todavía te quiere.

Esas palabras, cuánto quisiera que fueran verdad...

-Dígaselo a él.

Ambos callaron por unos minutos. Ella sabía que era difícil tratar con algo  
>como esto.<p>

-¿Qué fue lo que él te hizo para herirte tanto?

-Cosas.

"Muchas cosas..."

-Craig, esto no va a llegar a ningún lado.

Volvieron a callar. Esto era inútil. Craig no estaba dispuesto a hablar. Él simplemente suspiró después de un rato. Estaba demasiado callado.

-¿Trataste de matarte justo después del incidente?

-No.

-¿Cuándo?

-Un día después.

-¿Porqué?

-Quería decirle adiós a mis amigos.

-¿Acaso alguien más sabe lo que pasó?

-Sí.

-¿Quién?

-Kyle.

-¿Él estaba allí?

-Sí.

-¿Porqué?

-Por que casi estaban teniendo relaciones enfrente de mí.

-Oh...

Silencio.

-¿Eso es lo que hace que quieras suicidarte?

-Heh... No

-¿Entonces?

-Stan dijo que él... me odiaba...

-¿Por qué?

-Yo... no lo sé...

-Eso no pudo haber sido la razón para suicidarte.

"Tiene razón. Aún así no quiero recordarlo..."

-Es por eso.- Mintió.

-Craig.

-¿Qué?

-No puede ser eso.

-Usted no lo comprende... Yo. Estoy. JODIDAMENTE. Enamorado. De. Stanley Marsh. Yo... lo amo... Y eso me duele ¿sabe? ¡¿Tiene alguna maldita idea de  
>cómo me dolió verlo a él con Kyle?<p>

Craig dejó que otra lágrima cruzara por su rostro. Ella suspiró y volteó a ver a Craig.

-Vas a estar bajo supervisión de intentos suicida.

Esta vez fue el turno de Craig para suspirar. Se secó la lágrima y

-Lo sé.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Craig estaba entrando en esa fase de  
>"aceptación".<p>

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?

Ella vio Craig por arriba de sus lentes y en un suspiro habló.

-Unos meses.

Craig resopló.

-No te preocupes, vas a estar bien.

-Déjeme solo. No me gusta, tengo m—-Craig se detuvo a mitad de la frase.

-¿Craig?

El pelinegro bajó la mirada.

-Sé que tienes algo de miedo, y es normal.

Craig ya no habló a partir de allí. Era algo con lo que tendría que lidiar tarde o temprano.

* * *

><p><strong>Perdonen por lo corto que son pero he tenido muchas cosas que hacer ;-; ah por cierto, sólo serán las sesiones que ella tiene con Craig :I es todo lo que mi patetico cerebro puede pensar e-e<strong>

**Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**No estoy muerta pero mi módem sí ;-; y estoy subiendo este capi desde la computadora de una prima xD bueno pero volviendo al fic… a petición de ustedes complementaré las sesiones con los flashbacks :D en ellos van a leer cosas que no se esperaban e.e (según yo claro).**

* * *

><p><strong>Segunda sesión<strong>

-¿Cómo has seguido?- Preguntó mientras ambos tomaban asiento.

-Mejor.

-¿Algo te ha molestado?

-Me siento... diferente.- Esa respuesta tomó desprevenida a la psicóloga y empezó a anotar cosas.

-¿Cómo?

-Siento que todo el mundo me esta viendo... como si fuera un fenómeno o algo parecido.

Ella se quedó observando a Craig.

-Va a ver muchas personas que se van a quedar viéndote durante tu vida... Craig.

-Lo sé.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces y volvió a anotar.

-¿Has pensado en el suicidio desde nuestra última sesión?

-Sí...- Craig susurró para que apenas pudiera escucharlo.

-Tienes que dejar de pensar en eso.

-Lo sé.

-¿Aún tienes alucinaciones?

-Sí.

-¿De quién?

-Kyle y Stan.

-¿Qué están haciendo?

-Nada. Ellos están...- hizo una pausa antes de continuar - muertos.- La mujer vio a Craig con cierto asombro, asintió y volvió a escribir.-Me temo que vas a tener que tomar medicamentos...

-¿Para qué?

-Tienes problemas Craig.

-¡Claro que no! Sólo estoy... ¡algo confundido!

-La ne—

-Bien. La tomaré.- Ella negó con la cabeza un poco y anotó más cosas.

-¿Y las voces?

_"Necesito matar a Kyle."_

-No...

_"Sí, eso es lo que necesito hacer... Pero yo... no estoy loco... No lo haré."_

Él ama a Stan, y ahora tendrá su venganza. Craig empezó a jugar con sus dedos pulgares mientras miles de ideas de cómo matar a Kyle se incrustaban en su mente.

_"Estás mal... Craig Tucker."_

-¿Craig?

-¿Hm?- Craig despegó la mirada de sus dedos y la posó en la psicóloga.

-Vas a tener que tomar medicamentos.

-No necesito ninguna jodida medicina.

Ella ni siquiera se molestó en seguir argumentando con él. Y el silencio volvió a hacer su presencia en la habitación. -La necesitas.

-Cállate.

-Craig, estoy tratando de ayudarte.

-Pues no esta haciendo un buen trabajo.- Craig dejó que una sonrisa irónica cruzar por su rostro.

-Sin embargo lo intento.

La sonrisa se desvaneció después de esto. Craig bajó la cabeza y volvió a ver sus muñecas. La psicóloga tenía aún la intención de seguirle insistiendo.

-Sabes, podemos quedarnos en silencio todas las veces que vengas...  
>Craig no despegaba su vista de las vendas.<p>

-Yo aún cobro por hora y tus padres me pagan. Pero sabes...- Ella dejó la libreta a un lado y se ajustó los lentes- Enserio quiero saber cómo empezó el problema.

-¿Cómo...?- Craig rió al escucharla.

**-Flashback-**

Todo este problema empezó cuando estábamos almorzando en la cafetería. Al parecer todo era como siempre; Clyde y Kevin platicando sobre alguna cosa insignificante mientras jugaban cartas, Token y Jason hablando de otra y yo estando al pendiente de que Tweek no se fuera a matar o algo parecido.  
>Saben, después de la pelea que tuvimos alguna vez en cuarto año hemos sido más unidos. Algo así como mejores amigos aunque muchos decían que él parecía mi novia. Bah, que se jodan. Es cierto, yo lo amaba pero como mi hermano no como mi novio ni ninguna idiotez de ese tipo.<p>

_O bueno... al menos no me sentía así..._

A la persona que quería conocer un poco más era a Stan Marsh. No sé ni cómo o cuándo sólo sé que... me gustó. Pero me harté de tratar que cada vez que entablaba una conversación con él, después de algún entrenamiento de Football, se alejaba o trataba de hacerla lo más corta posible. ¿Por qué? Quién sabe. Pero después me dijo la "respuesta" a esa pregunta después de uno de los entrenamientos...

-¡Hey, Craig!- Stan corrió desde el salón hasta mi casillero. Me sorprendió tanto el hecho de que esa sonrisa me la estaba dando a mí. Le hice mi habitual seña sin mucho interés.

-¿Cómo estás?- Me preguntó con un tono dulce.

-¿Qué coño?- No podía creer que sólo viniera aquí para preguntarme cómo estaba, obviamente tenía que ser otra cosa ¿cierto?

-Te pregunté: ¿cómo estás? mal hablado-Su sonrisa hacía que me sonrojara.

-Um... bien...- sonaba más a pregunta que respuesta. Aparte mi rostro sonrojado mientras él se dio la vuelta. Tal vez ya se va.

-Dime... ¿Planeas hacer algo esta noche?

Carajo... esto no iba a terminar bien...

Algo en mi cabeza me dijo que sería una mala idea el decirle la verdad pero ¿qué podía hacer? Soy un caso perdido.

-No, no tengo nada que hacer.

-¿Qué te parece si tú y yo vamos al lago Stark a las... nueve?

-¿Para qué?-Volteé a ver a Stan. Él sólo seguía sonriéndome. Me ponía algo inquieto.

-Quiero hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante. Es todo.

-...-No sabía qué decirle. Habíamos quedado Tweek, Clyde, Token, Kevin y Jason de ver una película en casa de Black a las ocho y media... Bueno... una oportunidad como esta no se repite todo el tiempo... Supongo que tendré que decirles que no estaré...- De acuerdo.

Me acerqué y me senté en la banca. Stan dejó de ver el lago y me volteó a ver.

-Pensé que no vendrías…- Su nariz estaba algo roja por el frío, era tan adorable…

-¿Por qué pensaste eso?- Me senté enseguida de él.

-No sé, talvez por que tú dirías: "Esto es una jodida broma" o algo como eso.- Stan rió ante su comentario, yo sólo esbocé una leve sonrisa.

-Nah, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.- Mentí. Realmente tenía ganas de saber qué era lo que me quería decir.

-Bueno...- Stan se acomodó de forma que él quedara viéndome frente a frente.

-¿Qué querías decirme?- No despegaba la vista del lago.

-Te voy a ser sincero... Tengo celos.

-¿Qué? No me jodas- Me reí- ¿Celos? ¿De mí?

-Idiota, de ti no...- Stan también rió pero después se quedó algo serio- De Tweek.

_"¿Tweekers?"_

-¿Qué tiene que ver él en esto?- Me confundió. Stan se rascó la nuca algo nervioso y bajo la vista.

-Es sólo que... te la pasas todo el día con él, sonriéndole,- _"¿En verdad lo hago? Nisiquiera me había dado cuenta…."_.- pateándoles el culo a cualquiera que quiera joderlo a él... en fin...- suspiró. Realmente no sabía ni qué decirle. 

_"¿Acaso está tratando decirme que él...?"_

-Sin rodeos Marsh.- Le dije serio, la verdad es que me sentía nervioso.

-Lo que trato de decirte es que yo—

**Off POV**

-Entonces él se te declaró.- La mujer escribía atentamente.

-Sí.

-Bien... Y con eso ¿cómo te sentiste?

-... Feliz.

_"Él hacía que la realidad tuviera una ligera capa de azúcar..."_ Craig suspiró.

-Es todo.- Ella paró de escribir y se quedó viendo a Craig.

-¿Qué?

- Es todo por hoy. Terminó la sesión.- Arranco una hoja y se la entregó a Craig.- Estos son los medicamentos que necesitas tomar. El pelinegro empezó a leer la lista.

-¿Todos son pastillas?

-Sí.

-Bien. Me largo de aquí.- Caminó hasta la puerta y salió. El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación hasta que un suspiró lo quebró.

-Estará mejor en un par de sesiones más.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció el primer Flashback? ;-; Pfft estoy trabajando en el segundo e-e el siguiente tendrá acción lo prometo. Fuera de eso tengo una pregunta random para ustedes lectores (digo eso por que no tiene que ver con este fic xD): ¿Qué prefieren Creek o Theemas?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviews del capítulo anterior:**

**•ShinigamiJazzDark89:DD ya leí tu fic Creek -w- y sabes perfectamente que lo amé ¿cierto? (Por cierto se los recomiendo a todas :DD esta genial *3* si les gusta el Creek léanlo e_e).**  
><strong>•Dani-Ela-Nati-chan:  perdóname por el error del capi anterior ;w; reescribiré esa parte xD espero que este lo recompense ;u;**  
><strong>•LittleMalory: Que bueno que te está gustando :3 y espero que con<strong>  
><strong>este capi no te desmayes xD (ok no ._.).<strong>  
><strong>•gabiiii98: te informo... la inspiración SÍ me llegó :'D (según yo, claro) y creo que quedó algo largo... eso es lo que las lectoras quieren, ¿no? xD<strong>  
><strong>•Dark-Hamelin: hahaha xD no lo sé... talvez Craig mate a Kyle... talvez no... ¿le agregué intriga? xD ni idea D: pero me alegra que sigas leyendo este fic ;u;<strong>  
><strong>•Taichi Sora: Oh sí... de que va a ver acción VA A VER ACCIÓN! Será algo corta pero habrá ;)<strong>

**Este capítulo tendrá algo de acción Crenny, no sé de dónde salió esto pero… Es algo sexy ¿saben?**

* * *

><p><strong>Tercera sesión<strong>

-Craig...- La psicóloga levantó la mirada de su libreta para ver al pelinegro- Toma asiento.

Craig se sentó en la silla y agachó un poco la cabeza.

-¿Has tomado los calmantes que te receté?

Craig asintió levemente.

-Dos antes de venir aquí.

-Bien, ahora quiero que me cuentes sobre tu relación con Stan.

-Le va a contar sobre esto a mis padres.

-Sólo si hay algo relevante, entonces sí les diré. Pero lo que es tu vida íntima… no.

-De acuerdo… ¿Antes o después de que quise suicidarme?

-Antes.

-Bien…- Craig se acomodó en el asiento y dejó salir un pequeño suspiro.

**-Flashback-**

Empezamos a salir juntos, pero no en público claro. Después de todo a él no le gustaba que lo besara en la escuela o donde hubiese mucha gente. Y no lo culpo, sus padres no aceptarían el hecho de que su hijo fuera homosexual y tampoco a los míos les agradaría mucho la idea. Así que casi nunca nos verían a mí y a Stan besarnos o tomarnos de la mano en presencia de otros. Pero ese día fue la excepción...

Encendí uno de mis cigarros y le dí varias caladas. Después de un día largo y estresante era lo que necesitaba para calmar mis nervios. La escuela se volvió tan aburrida desde que entré a la preparatoria. Así que dejé de poner atención en clases, lo cual hizo que mis calificaciones bajaran drásticamente y me causara problemas en mi casa.

Dejó de importarme desde hace un buen rato.

Pero la mayoría del tiempo estoy tan drogado como para darme cuenta. Las drogas habían sido mi nuevo escape de la realidad. Empezó cuando Kenny me ofreció un poco de marihuana una vez cuando estábamos en su casa. Aunque la marihuana estuvo bien por un tiempo necesitaba algo más fuerte, algo que me llevara "más lejos". Cocaína, LSD, Metanfetaminas, joder, creo que he intentado de todo por lo menos una vez. Aunque sería muchísimo más fácil si no afectara tanto a Stan…

-Craig, creo que tu cigarro esta apunto de apagarse.- Me volví para ver a Stan con una sonrisa en su rostro. Dios, es tan lindo cuando sonríe. Volteé a ver a mi cigarro y noté que era el puro filtro. Estaba demasiado ensimismado como para darme cuenta.

-Oh, tienes razón.- Tiré la colilla del cigarro, puse un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Stan y caminamos para salir de la escuela, gracias a dios era viernes.

-Craig, deberías de fumar un poco menos,- Stan se rió- hueles mucho a humo.

Escuchar a Stan reírse me hacía sonreír. Pero esa sonrisa se estropeó cuando Kenneth McCormick prácticamente saltó detrás de unos arbustos y nos asustó a mí y a Stan a muerte. Bueno, al menos Stan se acercó más a mí y se aferró de mi brazo.

-¡Lo sabía!

Y entonces Stan reaccionó y se separó de mí completamente sonrojado en cuanto Kenny pronunció esas palabras. Yo simplemente le mostré mi dedo.

-¡Sabia que ustedes dos están saliendo!

-Jódete McCormick.

-Bien, bien…- Cruzó sus brazos y nos volteó a ver- La verdad es que no me importa un carajo si ustedes dos andan o no, no venía a eso. ¡Va a ver una fiesta en la casa de Clyde hoy y va a estar asombrosa! ¡Tienen que venir!

Kenny habló demasiado rápido, siempre hace eso cuando está emocionado. Al menos es más fácil entenderle ahora que cuando se perdía en su inmenso anorak y decidió usar un simple suéter con gorra. Seguía siendo naranja, ese maldito color le quedaba tan bien.  
>Desde que no se ponía su anorak podías contemplar su cabello dorado y sus ojos azules... Y eso lo hacía verse jodidamente sexy. Kenny es bi, y juro que si no estuviera completamente enamorado Stan sería al primero que iría a coger.<p>

-Sí, estaba pensando ir... como sea, allí estaré.

-Pero pensé que te quedarías a entrenar.

Volteé a ver a Stan. Coño, olvidé que hoy teníamos entrenamiento hasta tarde por el partido de la otra semana... Pero necesitaba un descanso. Habían paso casi dos días desde que no me había drogado, enserio la necesitaba.

-Oh, vamos Stan,- vi que estaba apunto de abrir la boca para contradecirme pero puse un dedo en ella- ya sé que eres el quarterback del equipo pero... ¿Podrías faltar hoy? Sé que quieres venir.

-...- Stan quitó mi dedo de su boca y suspiró- Está bien, supongo... será divertido...- Odiaba cuando él se ponía triste. Sentía como si mi corazón fuera apuñalado miles de veces. Lo amo, pero enserio necesito mis drogas.

-No te preocupes, después de esto jamás volveremos a faltar ¿sí?

-¡Genial! Entonces nos veremos allí. Adiós Stan. Adiós... Craig.- Kenny tenía que decir mi nombre en ese tono tan seductivo. Él sabía que yo pensaba que él era atractivo y le encantaba restregármelo en la cara.

-¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea?... Me preocupas.- Sabía de lo que estaba hablando. Estoy de acuerdo en que a veces no medía la cantidad que tomaba pero, al menos, me hacía sentirme feliz por un rato.

Su rostro notaba preocupación, tenía que hacer algo para quitarle ese sentimiento.

Puse mi mano en su nuca y lo acerqué hasta que mis labios tocaron los suyos. Él se sorprendió por el movimiento repentino y tuve la oportunidad de jugar con su lengua. Él gimió ligeramente y puso sus manos alrededor de mi cintura. Después de varios minutos de "succionar su cara", tratando de evitar las incómodas miradas de la gente que pasaba, terminé de besarlo y tomamos aire.

-No te preocupes. ¿Ves? Estoy bien.- Sonreí ligeramente y volví a poner mi brazo en sus hombros- No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

-Pensé que te había dicho que nada de besos en público...- Stan me susurró mientras que su cara se teñía de color carmesí, lo cual hacía que se viera más lindo.

Me solté riendo mientras caminábamos.

Las fiestas de Clyde eran increíbles. Alcohol, drogas y sexo; fáciles de hallar por doquier. Nunca supe cómo ocultaba esto a sus padres.

Caminé hasta la puerta agarrando de la mano a Stan. Entramos y empecé a buscar con la mirada dónde podía conseguir mis drogas. Esa es la única razón por la cual estoy aquí, si no estaría entrenando junto a Stan justo ahora en vez de estar dentro de una casa ruidosa con un montón de gente que odiaba.

Mientras caminábamos más adentro veía como todos ya estaban acabados. Unos estaban buscando una habitación vacía y otros bailaban como si no hubiera un mañana. Vi que detrás de una de las puertas estaba saliendo humo. Definitivamente era Marihuana y aunque no quería eso sabía que habría más cosas. Me detuve y tomé los hombros de Stan.

-Hey, si quieres ve, bebe algo y busca a Kyle... Creo que lo vi en alguna parte de aquí. Voy a estar en ese cuarto.

Stan asintió y se dirigió a la cocina mientras entraba al cuarto con humo. Había un Bong gigante en medio de una mesa. Había un par de personas de la escuela y otras que ni conocía. Entonces vi a Kenny sentado junto a ellos, sus ojos estaban rojos y reía ante una broma que alguien dijo. Sabía que si quería conseguir drogas él sabría dónde conseguirlas.

-Hey Kenny.- Caminé hacia él mientras que giraba para verme con una  
>sonrisa.<p>

-Craig, ¿cómo te la estás pasando?- Kenny se levantó del sillón, puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y jaló su cara justo a centímetros de la mía.

Algunas veces era imposible resistirme pero él era nada a comparación de Stan.

-Necesito algo más fuerte que esto... ¿Sabes dónde puedo conseguir?- Odiaba pedirle drogas a Kenny. Él bromearía conmigo diciéndome que "Sólo si teníamos sexo". Sabía perfectamente que él estaba bromeando pero apuesto a que algún día terminará siendo enserio.

-Bueno, como viniste tan tarde la mayoría ya se esfumó. Pero porque sabía que ibas a venir te guarde algo de heroína.- Kenny sacó una bolsita de plástico y una aguja de su bolsillo y me dio el polvo.

-Gracias Kenny. Creo que iré al baño ahora.

-¿O por qué mejor no te quedas conmigo?- Kenny jaló mi cadera más cerca a él, era obvio que había tomado demasiado éxtasis.

-Hoy no, McCormick.- Me quité sus manos de mí, me dirigí a la cocina para tomar una cuchara e irme al baño de arriba.

Para mi suerte el baño estaba desocupado. Entré y cerré la puerta con seguro. Podía escuchar algunos gemidos de las habitaciones a mí alrededor y una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro. Amaba esas fiestas.

Me senté en el piso y saqué la cuchara, mi encendedor y la aguja del paquete de heroína de mi bolsillo trasero. Después de poner un poco del polvo en la  
>cuchara puse mi encendedor abajo y esperé a que se calentara antes de poner el líquido en la jeringa. Me quité el cinturón que me ponía exactamente por esta<br>razón, lo amarré en mi brazo y puse la aguja adentro. Fue difícil hallar un punto que no estuviera aún abierto por las veces anteriores que había hecho esto, pero eso es algo que Stan no debería saber. No tomó tanto tiempo para que los efectos hicieran su presencia. Me sentí más ligero y feliz. Quería más, sin importarme si era demasiado o no. Lo hice una y otra vez hasta que no sentía nada. El paquete casi estaba vacío.

Salté cuando alguien tocó la puerta y casi tiro el resto de mi dulce polvo.

-Craiiiggggg, ¿estás allí adentro?- Una voz familiar me llamó desde el otro lado de la puerta, era Kenny.

Lentamente me levanté del piso y después de estabilizarme abrí la puerta para que entrara. Kenny vio el paquete y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-Apenas guardaste un poco para mí ¿eh?- Se sentó en el piso, me quitó el paquete y hecho el resto del polvo en la cuchara. Volví a cerrar la puerta con llave y me senté enseguida de él.

Kenny tomó mi cinturón y se inyectó el veneno. Nos empezamos a reír  
>mientras él sacaba la aguja y cubría con su mano la herida. No había nada<br>gracioso con eso pero...

De repente Kenny empezó a verme con intensidad. No sé si era por las drogas o por que así era su mirada. La siguiente cosa que recuerdo es que Kenny esta arriba de mí y nos estamos besando. Nada importaba en este momento, estaba drogado y quería cualquier forma de amor que pudiera encontrar. Empujé a Kenny al piso para estar arriba de él. Rocé mi lengua con su labio inferior y entreabrió su boca. Mi mano empezó a explorar lentamente su pecho mientras gemía ligeramente. La única cosa que podía pensar era: ¿Qué estaba haciendo Stan? Pero esa pregunta fue contestada al poco tiempo.

-¡CRAIG!- Escuchar mi nombre gritado hizo que detuviera en seco todos mis movimientos. Entonces me dí cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Kenny estaba drogado y yo también, esto era un error. Me alejé de Kenny y me levanté.

-¿Q-Qué estás haciendo? ¡Craig!- Saltó y me tomó del brazo pero lo sacudí y me soltó.

-Amo a Stan, Kenny. Y siempre lo haré.

Kenny parecía destrozado pero aún así yo tenía que salir de allí. Él era sexy, pero no era Stan. Stan es alguien con el que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida y Kenny era sólo diversión por una noche. Eso es todo lo que él podría significar para mí.

Salí al pasillo y vi a Kyle tratando de ayudar a Stan. Estaba arrodillado en el piso; una mano estaba en hombro de Kyle y la otra en su estómago.

-¡Craig…! Gracias a Abraham que estás aquí… Creo que quiere vomitar. Intenté llevarlo al baño de abajo pero no se dejó… Estaba aferrado a la idea de encontrarte.

Volteé a ver a Stan en shock. Kyle se hizo a un lado y me acerqué a él.

¿Qué he hecho?

Cargué el cuerpo de Stan pasamos un montón de personas mientras bajábamos por las escaleras.

-E-Enserio necesito vomitar.- Podía ver que Stan estaba apunto de hacerlo justo donde estábamos. No sabía cuánto más podría contenerlo.

-Espera un segundo Stan, casi llegamos.- Sentí que se aferraba más fuerte a mi camisa, ya estábamos enfrente de la puerta del baño. El segundo que pusimos un pie adentro Stan no pudo contenerlo más y se lanzó al inodoro.

Cuando terminó lo separé del inodoro y lo abracé gentilmente. Stan puso su cabeza en mi pecho. Creo que escuchó que mi ritmo cardiaco era más rápido que lo normal, por las drogas.

-¿Quieres acostarte?- Stan asintió mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse, pero esta vez lo cargué hasta la habitación más cercana.

Lo tiré a la cama y rebotó un par de veces. De repente puso sus manos en su estómago. Me senté enseguida de él, desabroché su suéter café, levanté su camisa y sobe su estómago.

-Lo siento tanto... Dejé que te pusieras así por mi culpa.- Podía sentir su respiración en mi oído y me daban algo de escalofríos. Justo ahora anhelaba a Stan, él era todo lo que quería. Me moví para poderlo ver cara a cara y puse mi mano en su mejilla, contemplando sus labios. Eran rosas, algo pálidos y hacían que su cara se viera más pálida pero eso sólo hacía que sus ojos azules resaltaran. Sus pestañas negras no ayudaban tampoco, todo en su cara complementaba a sus ojos, haciendo que fueran la primera cosa que vieras. Tiene unos hermosos ojos.

-Eres tan lindo cuando me ves así...- Stan me susurró-T-Te amo…- Yo sólo sonreí.

Entonces nos quedamos viéndonos. Stan puso su cabeza en mi pecho y me abrazó la cintura. Yo sólo le correspondí el abrazo y su cabeza estaba debajo de mi barbilla, la esencia de shampoo de fresas inundó mi nariz.

Cerré mis ojos y de pronto... todo se sintió taaaan bien.

Estuvimos así por un par de minutos, no quería alejarme de él. Y sentí las repentinas ganas de besarlo. Me alejé un poco, vi sus ojos y después presioné mis labios con los suyos. Traté de resistir las ganas de no llevarlo más lejos para que simplemente fuera un beso y nada más. Pero él puso su mano en mi mejilla y acercó su cara más a la mía, no quería que acabara este momento.

Sentí que él se aferró más en mi suéter, maldita sea, era demasiado difícil resistirme. Estaba en una habitación solo con él. Yo encima de él, besándolo.

_Quería más._

Mi lengua quería jugar con la suya otra vez. Pero accidentalmente mi pierna rozó en un punto sensitivo entre las de él. Dejó salir un ligero gemido y se aferró más fuerte a mí.

Rocé mi lengua contra la su labio inferior, esperando a que me dejara entrar. Él la abrió su boca y mi lengua empezó a jugar con la suya, y lo dominé. Adoraba como él nunca trataba de dominarme.

Con mi mano firmemente colocada en su mejilla, rehusando a que él se moviera, deslicé la otra en su camisa, acariciando sus costados. Él gimió otra vez mientras continuaba explorando su cuerpo. Estaba más cálido y se sentía muchísimo mejor que Kenny.

Tracé un camino con mis dedos bajando por sus costillas, su estómago y sus caderas. Parece ser que ese es un punto muy sensible para él ya que con cada toque venía un gemido.

Separé mis labios de los suyos y empecé a besar su cuello. Marqué su clavícula y dejó salir un hermoso gemido, esta vez no fue ahogado por mis labios. Él se aferró aún más fuerte a mi camisa, podía sentir sus uñas encajarse más en mi espalda a través de la tela.

Mis manos se aventuraron más y comencé a frotar el interior de su muslo. Empezó a respirar más dificultosamente y podía sentir su cálida respiración en mi oreja mientras seguía besando su cuello.

Podía sentir mi cuerpo reaccionar pero no quería parar. Con una mano en su cadera y mis labios en su cuello, mi otra mano viajó desde su muslo hasta su entrepierna.

Dejó escapar un suspiro tan pronto se dio cuenta de lo que yo estaba haciéndole. De repente se convirtió en un ligero gemido en cuanto comencé a frotar. Continué, tratando de pensar en más maneras para hacerlo gemir. Amo su voz.

_"Él gemiría aún más fuerte si te metieras dentro de sus pantalones…"_

Estaba usando pantalones sueltos así que no era difícil entrar sin tener que deshacerlos. Deslicé mis manos dentro y comencé a acariciarlo. Él ahogó ese suspiro con su mano pero rápidamente lo tomé de la muñeca y la alejé de él mientras seguía jugando con él.

Mi mano comenzó a mojarse mientras él encendía más y más. Sus gemidos finalmente comenzaron a llenar toda la habitación y yo estaba en el cielo.

_"Si tan sólo pudieras tener más…"_

Sus gemidos ahora se convertían en pequeños suspiros cuando paré y empecé a deslizar mi mano por mis piernas. Le quité los pantalones a Stan, ni siquiera me di el tiempo de contemplar tan bella escena pues estaba apunto de quitarme los míos.

-E-Espera, Craig… Espera.

Stan habló entre suspiros pero yo no quería esperar. Seguí bajándome los pantalones hasta mis rodillas antes de ver a Stan para darme cuenta que él se desmayó por el alcohol ingerido. Estaba decepcionado pero esbocé una sonrisa. Me puse los pantalones otra vez, me acosté en la cama y me acerqué a él. Su cabeza estaba descansando entre mi cuello y mi hombro y otra vez podía sentir su cálido aliento. Él me abrazó y yo le correspondí el abrazo.

-También te amo.- Le susurré antes de quedarme dormido.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

* * *

><p><strong> ¿Qué tal? xD Pfft perdonen la tardanza D: ahora ven por qué... :B bueno espero que les haya gustado C: saben, esta es la primera vez que escribo este tipo de cosas (léase ACCIÓN xD) las críticas son bienvenidas y los reviews agradecidos :) quiero mejorar en ese tipo de cosas ._.<strong> **OH! Por cierto! Feliz Año Nuevo xD y Feliz Día de Reyes(?) xD sale bye! C:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Unas aclaraciones y advertencias antes de empezar a leer este capítulo:**

**• TUVE UN BLOQUEO DE ESCRITORA ;-; por eso no había subido el capítulo.  
>• Bastante Angst e_e (para mí) y algo largo.<strong>  
><strong>• Leve Creek<strong>  
><strong>• Puede que todo mundo sea algo OOC ._.u así que... Um, ustedes<strong>  
><strong>verán a qué me refiero.<strong>  
><strong>• Hay como 50 flashbacks xD Ok, no tantos pero... sí, varios y aparte sólo uno es desde el punto de vista de Craig.<strong>

**Este capítulo fue algo difícil de escribir (por las peleas, tanto enojo con Craig, la parte del suicidio e_e y lo demás). Bueno ya, basta de tanto parloteo, no las distraeré más (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Cuarta Sesión.<strong>

-Craig...- La psicóloga se ajustó las gafas al ver al pelinegro entrar por la puerta. Ella notó que Craig tenía unas ojeras algo marcadas-¿Cómo estás?

-...-Craig no estaba seguro de qué contestarle. Tardó unos minutos- Igual que siempre.

-¿Enserio?

-Supongo...

-Veo que tienes ojeras.- Craig abrió un poco los ojos y trató de evitar cruzar su mirada con la de ella- ¿pasó algo interesante?

Craig asintió con la cabeza.

-Tuve bastantes pesadillas. No podía sacármelo de la cabeza.

-¿Qué?

- Es un quien… Mi mejor amigo... bueno, ex-mejor amigo.- Hizo una pausa para ver si ella le preguntaba algo más, sin embargo ella no habló y él continuó- Tweek.

-De acuerdo...- empezó a hacer más anotaciones y a Craig ya le estaba empezando a hartar eso- ¿Él tuvo algo que ver con tu incidente?

Craig asintió levemente.

_-Flashback-_

Cuando entraron a clases Tweek se enteró de algo que Craig debía saber a toda costa antes de que algo peor pasara. No quería que su mejor amigo pasara por un mal momento. Pero cuando le contó, él no reaccionó del modo que Tweek esperaba.

-Craig, ngh, entiende… Stan n-no te ama.

Sin embargo él seguía caminando por el pasillo. Tweek lo seguía atrás, apresurando su paso más y más para poder verlo frente a frente.

-¿M-Me estás escuchando?- Pero Craig seguía ignorándolo -¡GAH! ¡ÉL SÓLO ESTÁ JUGANDO CONTIGO!- Tweek estalló. No lo soportaba, era demasiada presión.

Resulta que el rumor que escuchó del mismo Kenny McCormick era que habían hecho una apuesta y que Stan ya había cumplido con ella y planeaba cortar a Craig.

Craig pensaba en seguir ignorando cada frase que saliera de la boca del rubio, pero cuando le gritó lo sacó de quicio. De repente se dio media vuelta y empujó los hombros de Tweek fuertemente hacia atrás, haciendo que golpeara contra los lockers de metal.

-No jodas conmigo.- El pelinegro no tenía intención de hacerle daño pero estaba harto. Se negaba a creer en esas palabras.

Tweek, por su parte, actuó violentamente; sus manos temblaban más que nunca. Realmente estaba nervioso por lo que iba a pasar pero estaba enojado de que Stan se aprovechara lo mucho que Craig lo amaba y que lo tratara como un simple juguete. Así que decidió tomar la iniciativa de hacerlo entrar en razón.

-¡T-Tienes que creerme!- Le gritó de vuelta. No quería tener que hacerlo pero no le quedaba de otra. De alguna parte de su enojo tomó valor suficiente, apretó sus ojos y conectó su puño derecho a la barbilla de Craig.

Craig sólo se tambaleó ante el golpe y tomó impulso hacia delante, esta vez sosteniendo los brazos de Tweek contra el metal.

-¿¡Qué coño te pasa?- Craig le gritó en la cara. Su mirada era intimidante, bueno, en sí ver a Craig furioso era bastante intimidante. Tweek estaba aterrorizado y enojado. Jamás lo había tratado de semejante forma y ahora estaba siendo amenazado por él y todo gracias al jodido de Stanley Randall Marsh.- Si esto es una puta broma no es graciosa, además, no eres nadie para hablarme de él. Sólo eres un pobre y debilucho marica que necesita que todo el mundo ponga atención. Realmente creo que la única razón por la cual me importabas tanto era por lástima.

Bien, eso le dolió a Tweek. Y bastante.

-Aléjate de mí.- Tweek vio directamente a los ojos de Craig. Pero el pelinegro hizo caso omiso al rubio. Tweek estaba empezando a encabronarse e intentaba deshacerse del agarre de Craig.- ¡Aléjate!- Tweek gruño con los dientes apretados, agarrando torpemente los brazos de Craig para poder zafarse de ellos.

Tweek golpeó fuertemente el abdomen del pelinegro con su rodilla. Craig se retiró un poco, tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido, pero se mantuvo en pie

-Si así quieres jugar por mí esta bien, hijo de puta.- Craig dijo tratando de agarrar aire, su enojo sólo empeoró las cosas.

Lanzó su brazo hacia la derecha, golpeando lejos las manos de Tweek. Luego su puño se estrelló en la mejilla izquierda del rubio, mientras que el otro puño dio directamente en sus costillas.

Incapaz de no dejar de doblarse por el dolor, Tweek tosió fuertemente. Sus brazos cubrieron su estómago como una reacción. Jadeó y volteó hacia arriba, viendo esa mirada triunfal en el rostro de Craig. Ahogó un pequeño grito de rabia y dio una patada dándole directamente a la barbilla de Craig, haciendo que él cayera hacia atrás.

Justo enfrente de la directora Victoria.

-¡Ustedes dos jóvenes! ¡A la oficina del consejero, ahora!

Tweek fue capaz de levantarse primero, usando el locker detrás de para empujarse hacia arriba. Se estabilizó y se dirigió a la oficina, sin voltear a ver si Craig necesitaba ayuda.

Poco a poco Craig se levantó. Una vez de pie se fue cojeando a su destino por el rodillazo y viendo con su ceño fruncido a la espalda del rubio. Tropezó una vez pero se mantuvo y siguió adelante. El señor Mackey ya estaba esperándolos en la puerta de su oficina.

-Estoy muy decepcionado con ustedes dos, ¿mmkay?

Craig rodó sus ojos y se sentó en la silla. Tweek no despegaba su vista del suelo.

-Sí, claro… ngh…- Fue simplemente la respuesta del rubio. Sus pies cruzaban y descruzaban por debajo de la silla.

-Sí, mmkay.- Señaló a los adolescentes sentados frente a él.- Ustedes se van a quedar sentados y pensar sobre lo que han hecho hasta que yo vuelva, ¿mmkay?

-Sí señor Mackey.- Ambos respondieron.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, más para sí mismo, el señor Mackey salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente en la habitación. Tweek no despegaba su vista del suelo y Craig no estaba dispuesto a pasar un minuto más en ese lugar.

-Me largo de aquí.- Craig se levantó de la silla. Tweek por fin se dignó en ver al pelinegro.

-P-Pero el señor Mackey—

-El señor Mackey puede chupar esto.- Hizo su seña de "Fuck You"- Necesito alejarme de toda esta jodida basura y más importante de ti.- Dicho y hecho, salió de allí dejando a Tweek solo. El rubio reflexionó sobre todo lo anterior.

Tweek por primera vez, desde cuarto año, estaba encabronado con Craig. Aún no podía creer que después de tantos años de ser mejores amigos se haya destrozado en unas semanas (por que Craig ya no se juntaba con su "Team"). Talvez Clyde, Token y Kevin tenían razón. Tal vez Craig no iba a dejar de querer a Stan y ser un verdadero imbécil. Talvez tenían razón y Tweek sólo se quedará como su mejor amigo, bueno, ex-mejor amigo. ¿Eso es todo lo que el rubio significa para él? ¿Un marica, debilucho que provocaba en él lástima?

-Jamás lo va a entender…-Una lágrima cruzó por su rostro y lloró en silencio, esperando que el señor Mackey regresara.

_-Fin Del Flashback-_

-Me arrepiento tanto de no haberle hecho caso a Tweek cuando me lo advirtió. Ne arrepiento de haberle dicho toda esa mierda.

Craig levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de la psicóloga.

-Tuviste esa pelea por que él trató de advertirte que Stan estaba apunto de terminar su...- trató de encontrar la palabra correcta y se ajustó los lentes- noviazgo, y tú te rehusabas a escuchar.

Craig volvió a asentir.

-Supongo que después de eso pasó...

_-Flashback-_

Craig decidió ir al baño, sería el lugar perfecto ya que siempre estaban vacíos. Necesitaba desesperadamente un cigarro y lavarse la cara. Aún le dolía la barbilla por el puñetazo y la patada de Tweek. Estaba seguro de que él no se veía en un estado "presentable" y necesitaba verse al espejo. No quería que cuando él llegara a la casa sus padres lo regañaran por haberse metido en otra pelea. Pero cuando estaba enfrente de la puerta escuchó algo peculiar.

_"Acaso alguien esta... ¿gimiendo?"_

Oh, sí. Definitivamente alguien estaba gimiendo. Las únicas dos preguntas eran: ¿quién? y ¿con quién esta?

**Mala idea.**

Craig no debió haberse acercado más para saber quién era. No debió pegar su oído a la puerta.

_"Es... ¿Kyle?"_

Los gemidos del mencionado venían acompañados de un nombre que no lograba distinguir. Craig no se iba a despegar hasta que supiera el nombre...

-... Stan...- decía entre suspiros el pelirrojo. El azabache había acorralado a Kyle en uno de los lavabos y ahora estaba siendo tocado y  
>besado por él. Craig sintió cierta pesadez en su pecho al escuchar los sonidos y confirmar su sospecha.<p>

_"¿Realmente Tweek estaba diciendo la verdad...?"_

Abrió la puerta, trató de convencerse de que era una jodida broma que todos le estaban haciendo a Craig y que Stan no estaba haciendo lo que pensó que estaba haciendo.

Oh, cuanto anhelaba que eso fuera cierto...

-¿S-Stan?- Tenía un nudo en la garganta al ver la escena.

-¡C-Craig!- Kyle abrió los ojos como platos al ver a Tucker en la puerta y trataba de alejar a Stan. En cambio Stan sólo dio media vuelta para encontrarse con la mirada del otro pelinegro.

-¿Qué está pasando?-Fue lo único que pudo preguntar. Seguía atónito. Su cerebro estaba tratando de procesar la información que estaba viendo: El pantalón de Kyle estaba en el suelo y no tenía suéter, Stan tampoco tenía suéter y su pantalón estaba abierto. El cuello de Kyle estaba algo rojizo al igual que su cara y ambos jadeaban. Definitivamente algo estaba pasando.

-Jamás en tu vida me vuelvas a hablar.

Kyle y Craig voltearon a ver a Stan. Ninguno de los dos entendía ni un carajo de lo que dijo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Craig.

-Ya me escuchaste, Tucker. Jamás. Me. Vuelvas. A. Hablar.

La pesadez se volvía más y más insoportable hasta el punto que el nudo en su garganta le empezaba a doler.

-Pero yo—

-Te odio. Tú y yo ya no tenemos nada de qué hablar.- Sus palabras eran frías y cortantes.

Stan se acomodó la ropa y salió de allí. Cuando llegó hasta donde estaba Craig simplemente topó con su hombro.

_-Fin Del Flashback-_

-Y pensaste que Stan te estaba... ¿engañando?

-Algo así. No exactamente pero…

-¿Lo detuviste?

-Sí. Pero digamos que no fue una brillante idea.

_-Flashback-_

Stan estaba ya a varios metros de distancia de Craig.

-¡Stan!

-¡Vete al carajo!

Craig corrió y jaló del brazo a Stan para que pudiese verlo frente a frente. Pero Stan desvió su mirada.

-Stanley, necesitamos hablar.

-Lárgate.

-No me iré.

Stan intentaba zafarse del agarre de Craig, pero él no cedía.

-No quiero escucharte.

-Por favor, háblame.- Una lágrima cruzó por el rostro de Stan. Craig tomó su rostro entre sus manos, limpió la lágrima con su dedo pulgar y por fin sus miradas se encontraron. Craig estaba destrozándose al ver a Stan llorando.

-N-No.- Stan realmente estaba haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo para no quebrarse enfrente de él pero no lo soportó- ¡Te odio!- Stan deshizo el agarre de Craig bruscamente y siguió su camino, dejando a Craig parado en medio del pasillo.

Entonces parece ser Craig entendió. Alguien le contó a Stan lo que pasó en esa fiesta, pero Craig estaba seguro de que nadie supo de eso.

Excepto...

-¡Tucker!- El señor Mackey vio al mencionado cuando iba de regreso a su oficina.- ¡Regrese aquí, aún no ha terminado la hora de detención, mmkay!

Bien, en este momento volver a buscar a Stan sería mala idea pero tenía que arreglar las cosas con él pero estar en el mismo cuarto que Tweek sería igual o peor.

_-Fin del Flashback-_

-Estuve con Tweek por una maldita hora. Esperando a que sonara el timbre. Fue tan incómodo.

-Supongo que no le dirigiste palabra alguna.-Craig bajó la mirada- Ni siquiera para disculparte… ¿Cierto?

-¿Qué puedo decir? Creo que soy algo… orgulloso.

Detestaba admitirlo pero sí lo era. La psicóloga escribía varias cosas en su libreta conforme al comportamiento de su paciente.

-Pero lo peor de todo pasó cuando estaba allí sentado. Un mensaje llegó a mi celular y fue la gota que derramó el aso.

-¿De quién era el mensaje?

-De Stan.

-¿Qué decía?

Craig se quedó pensando por un momento. Recordando cómo se sintió al leerlo.

El mensaje decía: _"Craig, yo no te amo. Kenny y yo jugamos una apuesta y resulta que gané. Sólo estaba jugando contigo. No pensé que iba a llegar tan lejos pero no sé... supongo que pasó. Lo mejor sería que tú y yo no nos habláramos. Adiós."_

-Que era el imbécil más grande por haber creído que alguien me amaba.

-No deberías pensar eso…

-Pero lo hice y ahora entiendo que enamorarme fue mi error. Jamás volveré a hacer la misma idiotez.

-Craig, las personas cometen errores, por eso somos humanos.-Craig no quería hablar de eso, así que optó por continuar -Bien… ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste cuando saliste de allí?

Craig soltó un suspiro.

_-Flashback-_

Sabía perfectamente a dónde tenía que ir y con quién hablar. Corrió un par de cuadras a la derecha para buscar la única Sex Shop que había en todo South Park. Pronto la halló; un letrero de neón rosa con la leyenda de: "Open Mind" parpadeando intermitentemente.

-Ese jodido bastardo me las va a pagar.- Abrió la puerta de la tienda y se dirigió al mostrador. Y allí estaba la persona que estaba buscando; parado, ojeando una revista pornográfica con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Buenas tardes.- Ni siquiera despegó su vista de donde estaba.

-¡Eres un maldito imbécil!- Craig estaba totalmente encabronado por haberles contado a todos sobre lo que había pasado esa noche. Cuando Kenny salió del mostrador, Craig se dirigió a él y tomó el cuello de su uniforme de trabajo.

-¡Hey! ¿¡Qué coño te pasa?- Se deshizo del agarre del pelinegro y sonrió perversamente- Ah, supongo que el plan ya te cortó…

La mano de Craig adoptó la forma de un puño. Kenny, en cambio, no tenía ganas de pelar, pero lo haría si tenía que hacerlo.

Kenny iba a volver a hablar pero sintió un fuerte dolor en la mandíbula. Se cayó para atrás y apenas se dio cuenta de que Craig lo había golpeado. Kenny se levantó, agarró por el cuello a Craig, lo empujó contra una puerta y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago.

Todavía le dolía algo el que había recibido por parte de Tweek y ahora con el que le dio Kenny, Craig se quedó sin aliento y cayó al suelo, abrazando su estómago. Kenny aprovechó esto y sentí una patada en la cara. El rubio se subió encima de Craig y comenzó a pegarle. Craig golpeó a Kenny en la nariz, un chasquido se escuchó y se cayó de espaldas, gimiendo de dolor y tapándose la nariz.

El pelinegro se levantó y lo pateó fuertemente en el estómago. Tosió y agarró de los pies, tirándolo al suelo. Una vez más el rubio estaba arriba de él y empezó a golpearlo en donde podía. Craig consiguió darle un golpe en las costillas y estalló en un grito de dolor. Craig se levantó y se limpió la sangre de su labio inferior, mientras Kenny también se incorporaba de los golpes de Craig.

-Debería matarte justo ahora…-Craig agarró el pelo de Kenny y le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Kenny empujó a Craig hacia el mostrador.- Pero lo mejor será dejarte aquí tirado.

-Entonces…Lárgate de aquí.-Kenny se recuperó del golpe anterior y se paró. Craig simplemente le hizo su seña de Fuck You y salió de la tienda. Quería encerrarse en su casa y ya no salir.

_-Fin del Flashback._

-Me sentía como una gran mierda en ese momento.

-¿Y sólo te fuiste a la casa a encerrarte?

-Sí.

-¿No fuiste con tu amigo Tweek para hablar las cosas?

-No quería. Sin embargo sabía que debía hacerlo. Y allí fue cuando pasó…

_-Flashback-_

Caminé por mi habitación y empecé a buscar mi celular. Por fin lo hallé, estaba todo rayado y con quebraduras en el borde (de las veces que lo he tirado). Me senté en la cama, revisé la lista de contactos y un simple nombre llamó mi atención; Tweek. Me quedé viéndolo, debatiendo sobre hablarle o no. Apreté el teléfono lo más que pude mientras que sentía las lágrimas salir de mis ojos de nuevo. Enserio,  
>lo necesitaba en este instante.<p>

_"Tenías razón... Siempre la tuviste…"_

Arrojé mi celular contra la pared. Rebotó y cayó en la pila de ropa que estaba allí. Probablemente no quiera verme ni en pintura por toda la mierda que le dije…

Me senté en el piso, tratando de decidir qué hacer. Busqué bajo la cama para ver si tenía drogas pero estaba vacía. Me levanté y fui al baño a revisar si en mi botiquín tenía algo pero sólo había pastillas de vitamina C, las cuales no me iban a ayudar. Cerré la puerta del botiquín y me vi reflejado en el espejo.

_Me odiaba tanto._

Por haber sido un idiota con la única persona a la que enserio le importaba. Por haberme tragado el cuento de Stan.

Sentía cómo las lágrimas quemaban mis ojos mientras me veía. Me odio y no pude contener estas ansías que me daban al verme. Golpeé el espejo con toda la ira que podía. Dejé que el espejo se quebrara en piezas ya algunas estaban incrustadas en mis nudillos. Me dejé caer hacia atrás y me dejé caer al piso. Volteé a ver mis nudillos ensangrentados. Empecé a llorar otra vez, pero sin hacer sonido alguno. Sólo dejaba que las lágrimas fluyeran de mis ojos.

_"Siempre puedes dejar de existir."_

Ese pensamiento se repetía una y otra y otra vez. Estoy seguro de que ya no sería una carga para mis padres y para Rubí. Mis amigos estarían mejor si yo muriera. Tweek se sentiría muchísimo mejor si yo muriera.

_"Sería tan fácil..."_

-Detente.- susurré.

_"Hasta puedes hacerlo sin dolor."_

-Detente.

_"El mundo estaría mejor con un estorbo como tú menos"_

-¡Detente!

_"Stan y Kyle serían felices juntos ¿recuerdas el incidente del baño? Si tú no hubieses interrumpido tendrían una bonita relación, tus padres ya no recibirían quejas de la escuela por tus peleas, tus amigos y Tweek piensan que eres el idiota más grande que haya existido y todos serían más felices si tú sólo cayeras muerto."_

-¡CÁLLATE!- Grité a todo pulmón.

Mi corazón estaba despedazado y edo me dolía. Tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible. Mis ojos me quemaban, todo era tan doloroso. Quería ponerle fin a todo esto.

Levanté la mirada y vi un pedazo del espejo en el piso. Me llamo mucho la atención. Era algo grande y se veía filoso. Por un segundo, y al borde de la locura, juré que escuche que me dijo que podría ayudarme.

Tomé el pedazo de vidrio. Me le quede viendo por unos segundos, lo giré en mi mano. Vi mi reflejo en el cristal.

_"Cuánto me desprecio."_

Levanté las mangas de mi suéter para ver mis muñecas. Estaban tan pálidas y lo único que destacaba era una vena azul en ambas.

Por un par de minutos veía mis muñecas, después al vidrio y de nuevo mis muñecas. Me preguntaba si realmente tengo las bolas para hacerlo. Siempre pensé sobre esto pero jamás pensé que llegaría a este punto en mi vida.

Odiaba que esos pensamientos se cruzaran por mi mente, me enfermaban. Aún pienso que soy un enfermo de todas formas...

Levanté el pedazo de vidrio y lo puse en mi muñeca izquierda. Podía ver mi muñeca reflejada.

**"¿A nadie le iba a importar si esto pasaba, verdad?"**

Lentamente encajé el vidrio. Primero en un sólo lugar, justo encima de la vena. Me dolía, pero no tanto como me dolía vivir mi vida. Pensé en lo lamentable que era por todo lo que había hecho. De alguna manera, hallé el valor para presionarla más a fondo. Lo arrastré un poco hacia abajo, veía cómo la sangre se derramaba. Era impresionante la cantidad. Entonces el dolor empezó a aparecer, quería ponerle fin así que bajé el filo rápidamente. La vena azul pronto empezaba perder su color. Saqué el vidrio y repetí el proceso con mi otra  
>muñeca. La sangre seguía desparramándose, no pensé que fuera a haber tanta sangre.<p>

Me recosté en el piso, llorando en silencio. Ahora todos serían felices ¿cierto? Ahora Stan podría ser feliz con Kyle...

Me quedé allí tirado, todo empezó a ponerse algo borroso. Empecé a ver todo de negro. Todo lo que pensaba era en Stan y lo feliz que él sería si yo desapareciera. Cuán feliz va a ser.

Lo amaba tanto que haría cualquier cosa por él para hacerlo feliz.

**Incluso si tengo que morir por él.**

Cerré mis ojos y dejé que mi conciencia se empezara a desvanecer.

_-Fin del Flashback_

-¿Dónde despertaste? ¿En el hospital?

-Sí, pero no con las personas que creí…

_-Flashback-_

Abrí un poco mis ojos cuando el sonido de un trueno llegó a mis oídos. Estoy acostado en una cama... ¿En la mía? No... Demasiado plana... Ah, es la del hospital. No recuerdo cómo llegué aquí... Lo único que recuerdo es que estaba en el piso del baño, muriendo.

_"¿Estoy muerto?"_

-Craig, ese fue el intento de suicidio más patético que haya visto en mi vida.

_"Esa voz..."_

Me senté y parpadeé. Traté de reestabilizarme un poco cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro. Volteé a ver a quién le pertenecía la mano y era Clyde.

-Exactamente, ¿qué era lo que tratabas de hacer?

-¿C-Clyde?

-Claro que soy yo, ¿quién más estaría aquí después de ese patético intento? Eso estuvo triste. Vinimos Kevin, Tweek y yo a hacer guardia y este es mi turno.

Cuando me desperté primero estaba rogando a Dios que esto fuera un cruel sueño. Volteé a ver mis muñecas y ya tenían un par de vendas nuevas enredadas alrededor de ellas.

**"Oh, joder. ¿Qué carajo me he hecho?"**

Volteé a ver a Clyde, estaba tecleando algo en su celular. Hasta ahorita me acabo de dar cuenta de algo, me sorprendí e hice que Clyde me volteara a ver.

_"Tweek."_

-¡Clyde! ¿Vino Tweekers?

_"Necesito ir a hablar con él."_

Traté de ponerme de pie pero Clyde me detuvo.

-Oh, no. No vas a levantarte de aquí Craig.

-Pero tengo que—

Alguien abrió la puerta de mi habitación y ambos nos quedamos quietos. Era mi papá, estaba algo serio.

-Buenas tardes señor Tucker.- Clyde me soltó y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-Buenas tardes Clyde. Veo que ya esta despierto Craig.- Mi papá se quedó parado en el marco de la puerta. Fingió una sonrisa, creo que quería convencer a Clyde de que todo estaba bien aunque sabíamos que no.

-Sí, estaba apunto de irle a avisar.

-Bien... Necesito hablar con Craig por un momento.

-Ah, está bien. Kevin me está esperando en la cafetería para comer unos deliciosos tacos.- Clyde tomó su chaqueta roja- Nos veremos  
>luego, adiós señor Tucker, adiós Craig.-Y cerró la puerta al salir.<p>

Pasaron unos minutos, sabía que nada bueno iba a pasar. Mi papá suspiró y me volteó a ver.

-Craig... ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

Genial, se va a aprovechar del hecho de que no estamos en la casa para poder encerrarme en mi cuarto y evitar que me sermonee.

-No me pasa nada.

-Por el amor de Dios, Craig. ¿Enserio esperas que me trague ese cuento?

-Pues...

-Tus calificaciones han bajado muchísimo, ya no sales con tus amigos, llegas muy tarde a la casa y eso nos preocupa a tu madre, a mí y hasta a Rubí. ¿Porqué no me quieres decir qué es lo que esta pasando?

_"No lo entenderías."_

_-Fin del Flashback-_

-No conteste. Simplemente me quedé callado... y entonces fue que él salió de mi cuarto, habló con mi mamá y me trajeron aquí.

-¿Así que tú ya no has hablado ni con Stan ni con Tweek ni con Kenneth?

-Exacto.

-Bien, por hoy terminamos.

* * *

><p><strong>Las críticas son bienvenidas y los reviews agradecidos :) e_e no sé por qué pero estoy algo inconforme con este capítulo pero bueno... xD<strong>


End file.
